Saving Lightnings Daughter
by PercyJacksonlover319
Summary: Gracie and Chris are two demi-gods who grew up in the mortal realm. When they're pulled into the demi-god dimension, they meet two friends, (Ainee and Kyle) and are assigned a quest to get home. They have to save Zeus' daughter from the underworld, and all the while, uncover secrets about their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chris

I woke up in a town. Not anything like your modern day Jaybird Street, or Madison Square; no, I'm seeing low, white buildings, red tiled roofs, and people riding around on horse drawn carriages. Every adult here is wearing full body armor, and holding a briefcase, talking on their cell phones, bustling down the street.

"Ow..." I heard a groan next to me. I looked down and saw Gracie, rubbing her hands together, her eyes closed. "I thought I was dying... and Crystal was there, grabbed by... skeletons?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, getting up.

"Where are _we_?" I corrected, and she jumped.

"Chris! I didn't even notice you... Where are we?"

"Why you're in Ogygia of course."

We both screamed and turned around to see a woman in her thirties standing over us. She wore a long white dress, and a silver tiara was on her head. She looked regal, like a queen.

"Oh I am sorry if I startled you." Her voice was kind, smooth like silk. "I am Hera, queen of the Olympians. I see you got my gift?"

"What gift?" I asked, she pointed behind us. I turned around, but nothing was there. "Where...?"

"Oh no silly!" She laughed, and pulled something off my back. "This." I turned around to see her holding a long bronze sword, with a leather grip and golden hilt.

"How did..." I started, but she put her hand up.

"Never question my powers, or motives. I gave this sword to you out of kindness. I expect you to use it. And you Gracie?" She turned toward her.

"Thank you." Gracie was holding a silver bow that shined like the moon and a quiver of arrows the same color. "Thank you miss..."

"Hera." She smiled at her. "Now you are just the sweetest little thing aren't you?" Hera patted Gracies' head. "I must be going now. But before I leave..." She waved her hand through the air, and an old fashioned scroll appeared in my hands. "Good bye children!" She disappeared in a flash of blinding golden light.

"How did she do that?" I asked. Gracie shrugged. "What does the scroll say?" I opened it up slowly, and tried my hardest to read the black, curly writing.

"Seek out Ogygia 2, talk to Ainee Garm, and Kyle Malice. Train there." I rolled up the scroll and put it in my back pocket.

"Who's Ainee Garm?" Gracie asked. "Who's Kyle Malice?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we should find this place." I said, and put the sword back in my sheath.

We wandered around for a while, asking people if they knew how we could get to Ogygia 2. They all just scowled and muttered under their breath about a stubborn son of Nike.

"How are we supposed to find this place?" Gracie whined. Just after she said that, an old woman walked over to us. She was wearing a long, pink, silk dress, with a green sash around her arms. Her skin was purple and wrinkly, and her hair was curled and white as snow.

"Hello my dears. I heard you were looking for Ogygia 2." I knew that we probably couldn't trust her, but right now I didn't care.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"Such a nice young boy. Here, I'll tell you what. I will give you something that can take transport you easily to their little fort if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Gracie asked.

"Oh it is quite simple. Just shoot in arrow, and hit that targets bulls eye." The woman pointed to a sack of hay that was hung up on a clothes line I didn't notice was there before. It had red and white rings on it, and a dark red center for the bulls eye; It was about ten feet away.

"Just hit the middle, and I can help you." The woman said.

Gracie looked like she was going to protest, or back down. I knew this woman wasn't trustworthy now and this test seemed dumb. What if she doesn't even have something that will help us?

"Alright." Gracie clutched her bow, and notched an arrow. I don't think she has ever done this in her life, but she looked like an expert.

Gracie let the arrow fly, and it hit just out side the center, partly on the eye. The old woman looked impressed.

"Tell me, is this your first time shooting an arrow?"

"Yes ma'am." Gracie answered politely

"Very well..." She studied her intently. "I keep my word. Hear you go." The old lady pulled a small blue bag out of one of the folds in her dress. She opened it up and took out a small container that you would put sardines in. The woman cracked the lid off, and sprinkled the black dust that was inside, on our heads. "Now think of Ogygia 2."

I didn't know how we would think of it, since we'd never gone there before, but I imagined the word in my head, doing back flips and summer salts in my mind. The black powder grew into smoke, and encased me and Gracie in the gloom.

If you've ever been on a roller coaster, think about that one, heart attack moment when you're at the top of a huge hill about to jerk forward, and you look at the loose bar and think: That is not going to help me. I'm going to die.

Now you know what I feel like. I was practically flying through the air at light speed; fortunately, I couldn't see anything due to the black shroud of smoke that still covered my body.

"Gracie?!" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't work. Whenever I opened my mouth, the black smoke crawled inside, stopping my voice.

I was like this for about thirty seconds, when my feet touched ground and the smoke cleared away. I saw Gracie standing next to me, her face pale as a ghost.

"What... where... how..." She asked.

"Hey!" A female voice yelled. "Hey over here!" I looked where the sound was coming from, a hill close to the horizon. There was a teenage girl there, wearing full Greek armor, and carrying a spear. Her helmet was under her arm, letting her brown hair flow loosely in the wind. It was almost a scenic picture, if not for the boy standing next to her. From what I could see, he had black hair, and was wearing all black clothes. He was doubled over, clutching his knees and panting.

"Let's go." I said, and we ran all the way to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris

I woke up in a town. Not anything like your modern day Jaybird Street, or Madison Square; no, I'm seeing low, white buildings, red tiled roofs, and people riding around on horse drawn carriages. Every adult here is wearing full body armor, and holding a briefcase, talking on their cell phones, bustling down the street.

"Ow..." I heard a groan next to me. I looked down and saw Gracie, rubbing her hands together, her eyes closed. "I thought I was dying... and Crystal was there, grabbed by... skeletons?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, getting up.

"Where are _we_?" I corrected, and she jumped.

"Chris! I didn't even notice you... Where are we?"

"Why you're in Ogygia of course."

We both screamed and turned around to see a woman in her thirties standing over us. She wore a long white dress, and a silver tiara was on her head. She looked regal, like a queen.

"Oh I am sorry if I startled you." Her voice was kind, smooth like silk. "I am Hera, queen of the Olympians. I see you got my gift?"

"What gift?" I asked, she pointed behind us. I turned around, but nothing was there. "Where...?"

"Oh no silly!" She laughed, and pulled something off my back. "This." I turned around to see her holding a long bronze sword, with a leather grip and golden hilt.

"How did..." I started, but she put her hand up.

"Never question my powers, or motives. I gave this sword to you out of kindness. I expect you to use it. And you Gracie?" She turned toward her.

"Thank you." Gracie was holding a silver bow that shined like the moon and a quiver of arrows the same color. "Thank you miss..."

"Hera." She smiled at her. "Now you are just the sweetest little thing aren't you?" Hera patted Gracies' head. "I must be going now. But before I leave..." She waved her hand through the air, and an old fashioned scroll appeared in my hands. "Good bye children!" She disappeared in a flash of blinding golden light.

"How did she do that?" I asked. Gracie shrugged. "What does the scroll say?" I opened it up slowly, and tried my hardest to read the black, curly writing.

"Seek out Ogygia 2, talk to Ainee Garm, and Kyle Malice. Train there." I rolled up the scroll and put it in my back pocket.

"Who's Ainee Garm?" Gracie asked. "Who's Kyle Malice?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we should find this place." I said, and put the sword back in my sheath.

We wandered around for a while, asking people if they knew how we could get to Ogygia 2. They all just scowled and muttered under their breath about a stubborn son of Nike.

"How are we supposed to find this place?" Gracie whined. Just after she said that, an old woman walked over to us. She was wearing a long, pink, silk dress, with a green sash around her arms. Her skin was purple and wrinkly, and her hair was curled and white as snow.

"Hello my dears. I heard you were looking for Ogygia 2." I knew that we probably couldn't trust her, but right now I didn't care.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"Such a nice young boy. Here, I'll tell you what. I will give you something that can take transport you easily to their little fort if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Gracie asked.

"Oh it is quite simple. Just shoot in arrow, and hit that targets bulls eye." The woman pointed to a sack of hay that was hung up on a clothes line I didn't notice was there before. It had red and white rings on it, and a dark red center for the bulls eye; It was about ten feet away.

"Just hit the middle, and I can help you." The woman said.

Gracie looked like she was going to protest, or back down. I knew this woman wasn't trustworthy now and this test seemed dumb. What if she doesn't even have something that will help us?

"Alright." Gracie clutched her bow, and notched an arrow. I don't think she has ever done this in her life, but she looked like an expert.

Gracie let the arrow fly, and it hit just out side the center, partly on the eye. The old woman looked impressed.

"Tell me, is this your first time shooting an arrow?"

"Yes ma'am." Gracie answered politely

"Very well..." She studied her intently. "I keep my word. Hear you go." The old lady pulled a small blue bag out of one of the folds in her dress. She opened it up and took out a small container that you would put sardines in. The woman cracked the lid off, and sprinkled the black dust that was inside, on our heads. "Now think of Ogygia 2."

I didn't know how we would think of it, since we'd never gone there before, but I imagined the word in my head, doing back flips and summer salts in my mind. The black powder grew into smoke, and encased me and Gracie in the gloom.

If you've ever been on a roller coaster, think about that one, heart attack moment when you're at the top of a huge hill about to jerk forward, and you look at the loose bar and think: That is not going to help me. I'm going to die.

Now you know what I feel like. I was practically flying through the air at light speed; fortunately, I couldn't see anything due to the black shroud of smoke that still covered my body.

"Gracie?!" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't work. Whenever I opened my mouth, the black smoke crawled inside, stopping my voice.

I was like this for about thirty seconds, when my feet touched ground and the smoke cleared away. I saw Gracie standing next to me, her face pale as a ghost.

"What... where... how..." She asked.

"Hey!" A female voice yelled. "Hey over here!" I looked where the sound was coming from, a hill close to the horizon. There was a teenage girl there, wearing full Greek armor, and carrying a spear. Her helmet was under her arm, letting her brown hair flow loosely in the wind. It was almost a scenic picture, if not for the boy standing next to her. From what I could see, he had black hair, and was wearing all black clothes. He was doubled over, clutching his knees and panting.

"Let's go." I said, and we ran all the way to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ainee

"Demi-gods!?" They asked incredulously. It startled me, but Kyle looked used to it. I wondered how long he'd been a welcomer.

"Yes, the Olympians, children of Cronus." He scratched the back of his neck. "You are there children, son and daughter of a human, and an Olympian. But there are kids of whom parents aren't Olympian, Gods and Goddess' called 'Minors'; like Hecate, Nemesis, Eros, Macaria, and Glaucus."

"I've never heard of them before." Gracie scrunched her eyebrows together. Kyles' eyes flared, but he managed not to skewer her... Yet.

"They're not really known as important. Come on; let's hurry on to Ogygia 2." We led them further into the valley, until we were at the right spot.

"Let down the ladder of woe!" I yelled at the sky. My brothers were luckily not too stupid to forget the code and opened the gates. The forty feet tall, black iron gates that led into Ogygia 2 were, at first, invisible, but as they opened, you could see the town behind them.

If kids running around with scissors were bad, kids running around with super pointy weapons were worse.

Everybody here was about eight to eighteen years old. No adults were allowed in Ogygia 2, and no kids (With the exception of eight and under) were allowed in Ogygia. When our founder, Matthew Harps went missing, the two governments went at each others throats, separating us.

Matthew Harps was a son of Athena that had gotten stranded on Calypsos' island a long time ago. He had to leave to help his friends, but promised never to forget her. He created this town and named it Ogygia as a refuge in the mortal realm, but about seventeen years later, it got moved to the demi-god dimensions, when someone created a barrier between the two places.

Now, it's rare to find a demi-god that has been to the mortal world. Most of us were born here, and raised at Ogygia. The Olympians and Minors, being all powerful, travel between dimensions, and meet mortals on the other side. Sometimes, mortals earn high favor of the gods, and are allowed to come to our dimension.

Kyle was one of those rare demi-gods that were raised in the mortal realm. For his ninth birthday his mortal father brought him here, and so he easily got a job as a welcomer.

A welcomer has to be able to communicate and understand demi-gods that come from the mortal world. I've never been, so Kyle offered to train me, with pictures, and classes, and sayings people have there.

Me and my siblings are usually trained to become guards, but I'm too young to start the course.

"Welcome, to Ogygia 2." Kyle gestured through the gates, to the buildings and streets inside. "First we'll do the tour, then introduce you to your home and let you get settled with your new family." Gracie flinched at the word 'Family'. "And tomorrow, we start training.

"But before we start the tour, we have some paper work that needs to get done." I brought them across the main street, and into a low blue building with gray stones. Inside, some children of Athena were sitting at a big round desk, staring intently at a computer screen.

"G-C, A-A, 13 by 13." I said to one of the girls behind the counter.

"When was that scheduled?" She asked.

"I have no idea, I'm just a welcomer."

"Do you know who signed the tuition card?"

"One of the governors I think."

"Alright, I'll have to have Christina take a look, and give them their tests." She pushed a button on her keyboard, and immediately, a girl came running. She had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, and wore a blue track suit. In her hands were a couple papers, and a clip board.

"I need you to fill these out, and then give them back to me." She hastily handed Gracie and Chris their sheets, while dropping some on the floor. This girl (Christina, I guess) was disorganized and obviously new.

"What kind of test is it?" Chris asked.

"Just answer in your own opinion, there is no right or wrong answer." She smiled. He seemed disappointed at that, but sat down on one of the couches with Gracie and started filling out questions.

"You're not a daughter of Athena are you?" I asked Christina.

"No, Apollo. I just needed a job. So I applied here, and now I'm in training." She answered.

One of the best things about this place, is that you can get a job no matter what age you are. I have already applied for three, (Just to get out of school). My first one, was the only one I could find: Pegasus Stable Management. I did that for about a week but stopped, because that was just too embarrassing. My second option was guarding the gates, the job most of my brothers go after. They said I was too young, so I went ahead with becoming a welcomer. I started training with Kyle about a week ago, when I was first accepted.

"Done!" Gracie and Chris handed in the tests, and stood by us.

"Now, you can start the tour, and go to your sponsor homes." She stamped their wrists with invisible ink and gave them each a slip of paper- an address.

We showed them the Pegasus stables, junk road, the school, the training center, the arena, the track, and the show yard. The show yard was the one they liked the least. It was this huge dirt oval of land about the size of a foot ball field, with stone steps and seats.

"This is where we hold the Olympic Games." I told them. "When we have them."

"When _do _you have them?" Gracie asked nervously.

"Whenever the government needs to choose a person for something important, they sport the mock Olympic Games, and the champion is the one." They didn't seem to like that, so we moved on.

I lead them back to the neighborhood. Each house here was different, based on how important your godly parent was. If you're one of the younger residents, you have to live in the sponsor home, but as you get older, you can start earning drachmas to buy your own place in one of the sell houses on another street. When you turn eighteen and move out, we burn anything you leave behind and that house is for sale again. "Let's match you up with your family."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle

Gracie was a daughter of Apollo, so we brought her to his sponsor home. She greeted Stacey in the door, and started mingling with other bright and happy people.

Chris was a son of Aphrodite, so he met the people in her sponsor home; a bunch of girls wearing make-up, and guys who straighten their hair.

After we got rid of them, Ainee waved to me. "Going home myself now. See ya tomorrow." She ran off in the direction of Ares sponsor home.

I walked in the other direction, down the road, into the alley, past the dumpsters and across the plain. This is where my sponsor home lies.

Nemesis, goddess of revenge.

The house is really small, see, when you walk in, you're immediately in the living room, which is also the bedroom. To your right is a bed, and to your left is a wall. Walk straight, and you'll be in the kitchen, take three big steps to the right, and you'll enter the bathroom. That is our house.

"Hey little bro, your home late." My sister Mia greeted me at the door. She looks nothing like me- I have black hair and red eyes, (Incident with Aphrodite, long story), and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Course, we're, not really related, only half-brother and sister. Also, she dyes her hair, and wears colored contacts. I've never seen her without them. And I only figured out she dyes her hair when I found the color stuff under her bed.

"You're not older than me." I said, draping the strap of my sword over the coat hanger.

"Yes I am. By two years."

"But that doesn't count because I was put out of time. I used to be just as old as you."

"But you're not now. And as older sister I..." She faltered, and touched the scar by my eye. "Must ask you how you got that."

"I had an argument with Ainee." I answered. Her concern turned to hysteria. Mia rolled on the floor laughing for about five straight minutes.

When she had the strength, she stood up, but still had to lean against the wall. "How many times have a told you;" She said, still laughing. "Not to pick fights with people who can beat you up?"

"She cannot!" I protested.

"Oh yes she can!"

"No, I let her!" I yelled, my cheeks probably bright red. I didn't let her, and she most definitely could take me any day.

"A son of Nemesis fighting a daughter of Ares? You should think about fights before you pick them."

Mia walked over to her nightstand, and picked up a blue case that's supposed to hold tools, like wrenches and stuff. I got it to her for her birthday, and she loves it, but doesn't put tools in it. She uses it for small vials of potions and powders, and such. Mia is a chemist, which is bad here. Some say that she studies sorcery, and wishes to become one with dark magic.

I know different. Whenever I go to the mortal realm, (Which isn't often, I'm only allowed to go sometimes to visit my dad), I bring her back pamphlets and books on famous chemists and stuff like that. Mia loves them, she's interested in the mortal world, but she's not allowed to go.

Ever since Justin passed the law of Generation, anyone who was born in the Demi- God world is not allowed to pass through dimensions. Also, retrievers are limited, so we're getting less and less demi-gods every year, which is not helping the war.

But whenever someone protests about it, Justin just says that we're not even sure there is a war yet, but I've been to the mortal world the most recently, I'd know.

Anyway, Mia pulled out a long vial about as tall as a hammer, with blue powder inside; next, was a tiny vial, with just a drop of green liquid. "You're lucky I'm letting you use this."

"You don't have to. I like the scar."

"Why?"

"It makes me look dangerous." I laughed; she sighed, and put up the case.

"Whatever. Guys are weird." Mia got up. "So are you training the firsts or am I?" I had completely forgotten about that!

"I will, you can rest today."

"I don't need to rest."

"Yes you do." I grabbed my sword.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because." Not listening to anything else she was saying, I walked out the door. It _was_ her turn to help train, and she really _didn't_ need rest, but I decided that I needed training too, maybe one day I could beat Ainee.

I walked to the arena, which took me way longer than it would take anyone else, because the children of Minors (With the exception of Nike) aren't allowed a chariot.

The arena looked like an upside down UFO. There were stairs leading up to the platform, which was always polished and clean. Around the platform on the left side were stone bleachers, where people would sit to watch sword fights. On the right side of the arena was a wood table and metal rack full of weapons.

"Hey Kyle." Ainee nodded to me from the middle of the arena. With her, were two other teachers, and some new people. There was a guy about fifteen, Gracie, Chris, and a young girl, maybe eight. The teachers were an eighteen year old daughter of Nike, a sixteen year old son of Hephaestus, and of course, Ainee.

I joined them. "We'll split up the students, one per teacher." The daughter of Nike said, putting her hand on the little girls' shoulder.

The son of Hephaestus took the boy, and Ainee got Gracie.

"Come on Chris." I sighed, walking to the weapons table.

"What do I do?" He asked, eyeing a dagger on the table.

"You choose a weapon, and I train you to fight, explain basic techniques and survival skills You learn this stuff immediately, right after you come in case of short range attacks on you and Ogygia 2. You won't learn it _all_ right now, but just some simple moves."

"Attacks from what!?"

"Other demi-gods and monsters. Now choose your weapon before I do it for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gracie

Ainee told me that I couldn't use the arrows or bow Hera gave me, because right now we were learning for short range attacks. I was allowed to go to the archery range later, but for now, I set my quiver and bows against the stairs.

"Now, choose one of _these _weapons." Ainee gestured to the table behind her, full of sharp objects. "I personally prefer the spear, but Kyle likes swords. Everyone's opinion is different."

There were throwing knives, daggers, swords, spears, javelins, and lots of others. Each one was bronze, gold, or shiny silver, like my arrows. I picked up a knife as long as my arm. It was golden and narrow, catching the light. It felt out of place in my hand, and was _not at all_ comfortable.

"You have to learn to use these kinds of weapons in case you're too close to the target to shoot, or if you're out of bows." She said, picking up a sword, and swinging at me.

I had no idea _what _to do, so I just jumped back.

"No, use your knife to block my sword." She swung at me again, and this time I put my knife in the way right before it hit me. The impact nearly knocked me over, but I managed to stay standing.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled, blocking her again.

"It's called survival; now don't get distracted!" Her sword scraped against my arm, and left a cut the length of a pencil. I clutched my arm in pain, and fell to my knees. "Get up Gracie, if I wasn't your teacher, I would've killed you by now. Whenever you get a cut or bruise, or broken bone, think about who gave it to you. Let that anger surge through you; it makes you more aggressive."

I did _not _dwell on anger. I never do. "I don't hold on to anger." I replied. "I let it go."

"We all do. For example, I let my anger out on innocent people. It helps a lot." She raised her sword, and dropped it over my shoulder. I rolled out of the way before it hit me.

"Nobody should release their anger with violence." I replied, standing up and dropping my knife.

"Well than you're not going to last very long as a demi-god." She ran at me, and everything went black.

I had a dream that made me feel shivers down my spine.

I saw Crystal, running through the forest with two other people. One was a boy, the other was a girl. She looked beat up and tired, but also alert. Her blonde hair was shorter, and uneven like it was cut by a two year old with safety scissors. Her clothes were ripped and stained with what I hoped was red kool-aid.

The boy running next to her looked a lot worse. His curly brown hair was burnt on one side of his head, and his face was covered with dirt. His arm was hanging limp at his side, bouncing around as he ran.

The other girl had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and full of twigs and leaves. In one hand was a peculiar hunting knife, with a hilt of molded sticks, and a blade wrapped with leaves. Her other hand was thrust out behind her, where trees bent at her will, creating a wall, which was obviously meant to slow something down, but didn't seem to be working.

"How much longer?" The boy winced in pain.

"I don't think I can keep doing this!" The girl groaned.

"It's some time further, but we can't slow down. If they catch up to us we're done for." Crystal answered. "We have to believe that Gracie and Chris we'll be at the dimension switch to hold it open for us." She looked right at me. "They will be."

I heard a loud roar in the distance, and an uprooted tree flew over there heads and landed in front of them. The girl winced in pain.

"You are mine!" A voice bellowed, and I woke up.

"Gracie! Are you okay?" Chris sounded concerned next to me. I was in a hospital bed, with a light blue curtain pulled all the way around it.

Chris had his arm in a cast and a black eye, but other than that he looked fine. "What happened?"

"I wasn't exactly the best fighter there."

I laughed.

"Neither was I, but at least you tried, I mean, I dropped my knife." Sitting up and wincing in pain, he handed me a drink.

"You know, I was thinking..."

"What?"

"About Crystal."

I didn't talk for a minute. I had forgotten his little sister, who stayed in the collapsing cave, and was grabbed by skeletons. Guilt burned in my throat.

"I asked Kyle about it. He said that he'd never heard of Crystal. Everybody else I asked answered the same thing, so I decided to wonder about the cave, and the glowing disks from the altars."

"Did anyone know about _that_?"

"Yes, they called it the dimension switch, where demi-gods can go to trade dimensions. They're extremely rare, because Zeus said that mortals and demi-gods alike need permission to pass through."

"So Crystal must've been both really important and special, or a mischievous rule breaker." I concluded.

"I've known Crystal my whole life, she's pretty mild mannered." Chris leaned back in his chair. "So she _must've_ gotten permission from Zeus."

"Who is Zeus anyway?" I wondered. I'd never heard of him.

"I don't know, I'm just saying what Kyle said. He must be pretty important though, everyone knows him except us."

"We should go to the library and do some research, or ask one of the schools' teachers." I got up carefully, and walked away from the bed. Chris followed me.

"Let's catch a chariot to the library and after some research we'll go home." I rubbed my arm. The cut was miraculously gone, but it still stung a little. We walked out the front door and down into the road.

In the sun, I thought about the dream I'd had. I wasn't going to tell Chris yet, what if it was just a dream? But I got the strangest feeling that it wasn't and if that feeling was right... Crystal and her friends are in danger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chris

The library looked tiny on the outside, but once you walked through the doors... It's a palace. A white dome in the middle of the high ceiling held a giant, crystal chandelier that sparkled.

The whole place was brightly lit, shelves and shelves of books lined up strategically, and small stools and ladders to reach the high shelves. On the right, left, and back wall, shelves were built into the marble, as high as a seven story building. I saw a few people with... flying shoes... zooming around the books.

A black and white, near transparent, ghost thing floated over to us. Her hair was overlapped and folded with intricate braids, and I wondered how long it took to do that. Her white dress was ruffled like a rose on the bottom, and smooth on the top.

"Hello children." She smiled. "I am Poros, spirit of accomplishment." Her voice was smooth as silk, lulling me to sleep. She saw my arm in a cast and frowned. "Here you go dear." She reached out a ghostly hand, and touched the cast, which vanished immediately and nothing hurt anymore. Poros then winked at me and my swollen eye started to shrink, and became less foggy.

"May I help you?" One of the girls wearing flying shoes landed in front of us. She had long black hair and intense gray eyes, pulling information out of me. In her right hand was a thick, red, hard back book. In her left hand were a pair of glasses.

"Yes, we would like some information on... everything really I guess." Gracie shrugged. "We're new. I want to know about the Olympians, and demi-gods and minors, and monsters."

Poros smiled and said, "You've come to the right place. The children of Athena can help you, they're always helping people who seek knowledge." With that, she drifted away, humming to herself.

"What's..." Gracie started, but The girl cut her off.

"We have lots of spirits around here. Poros, spirit of accomplishment, likes to hang around where people get things done successfully, and well, _accomplish_ things. The library is _obviously_ the place."

"Lots of spirits?" Gracie said.

"Yes, but most of them hang around in the Ghost Grove. You said you were looking for information?"

"Yeah."

"First, for starters, you can go to the back room to watch the orientation video. Then I have a few books you can rent." She pointed behind us.

The room was dark red, with dimmed lights and small chairs. On the back wall was a projector, which shone on the screen in front of us. As I pressed play, Gracie sat down.

_Our World._ The movie was titled. _A place where demi-gods, nymphs, satyrs, and other friendly creatures can reside. But some creatures aren't friendly. _It flashed pictures of different monsters. I recognized some from my textbook in school, taking a mythology class. _You will train in your home to fight these freaks of nature_. A satyr came on screen, holding a textbook and wearing thick framed glasses.

"We want to make sure you're ready for the real world out there. So let's take this one step at a time. There are small pamphlets on the back of your chair. Please open them now." I grabbed one.

Inside was a list of names, side by side. One column was labeled Greek, and the other was labeled Roman. There were fourteen names on the list.

"These are the Olympians and a few others. Olympians are the immortal beings that currently rule the earth. You'll see at the top is king of all Gods and Goddess- Zeus, roman form Jupiter; He rules the skies, and lightning.

"The second one is Poseidon roman form Neptune, ruler of the seas; don't get him angry, he has quite a temper." The satyr laughed, but his expression darkened quick.

"And the very last name you'll see on your list, is Hades, roman form Pluto. He is not an Olympian, but you will need to know. This god is the ruler of the underworld, and owner over all valuable gems hidden in the earth. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the three most powerful brothers." It unsettled me, but I continued to watch the video, listening to the satyr explain the Gods/Goddess and mortal combination that created demi-gods. How our lives are dangerous, and only with proper training would we survive.

"That was... gruesome..." Gracie and I walked out of the room at the end of the video, blinking in the bright lights. I knew she was talking about the little clip that played, showing demi-gods what would happen if they ran into a monster without training. The little lizard looked so friendly at first... You know, before it decapitated and burnt the guy.

"You watched the video?" The girl we ran into earlier walked over to us, with a book cart, five giant books lay on top, each one decorated with bright colors, embroidered with gold. All five looked new, like she ordered them today, freshly made. "Here are the books I said you could rent. We've had them for ages, and they might be a little worn, but I imagine you should be able to read them. This one..." She picked up (With difficulty) the first one. "Covers the basics, but if you want to go for more advanced history, this would be the book." She lifted a much larger volume, and staggered under its weight.

"Offering up some books for light reading?" Ainee, smirking walked into the library, followed by Kyle.

"What do you want Ainee?" The daughter of Athena said distastefully. "Certainly not to read or study. You'd probably bring shame to your siblings along with yourself if you did."

"No, I'm not going to waste my time reading. I'm here to see Gracie." She turned. "You have a summons from the queen of Olympians."

I fought to remember the introduction video, and came up with a name. "Hera?" I asked. Ainee nodded.

"Why would she want to see me?" Gracie asked, shaking slightly.

"I don't know, but you might want to hurry to see her. She has a short temper." Kyle put in slowly.

"Just Gracie?" I asked. I wanted to see Hera too.

"All of us. There must be something important going on." Ainee led us to the doors, and before we left, the librarian called back.

"I'll deliver the books to your houses!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ainee

Hera was waiting for us just outside of _Leon Hera_, playing with the petals of her lotus topped staff.

"Hello children!" She smiled happily. Wonderful goddess she is when you're on her good side, but turn the wrong way... I shudder at the thought.

"Your highness." Kyle and I bowed before her, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Gracie and Chris follow our lead nervously.

"You are most likely wondering why I called you. There is something most upsetting _my husband_." She stressed the last part a little, as if daring any of us to question her.

"Zeus?" Gracie asked. Hera smiled, and looked genuinely happy.

"Yes, that's him. He's always felt a bit unsettled, but your arrival has magnified these feelings by much." She glanced at Gracie and Chris.

The son of Aphrodite started shaking. "What did we do? He's not angry with us is he?"

"Oh no!" Hera patted his cheek in reassurance. "I'm not quite sure what it is, but you two are perfectly safe. In fact, you should be honored; Zeus has a proposition for you kids."

Next to me, Kyle gasped. "Really?" He grinned. "Awesome! What are we doing?"

"Traveling to the underworld."

Kyle didn't look so excited anymore. "Oh well... I'm afraid that my sister is deathly ill, and I have to tend to her so _she_ doesn't journey to the underworld."

"You mean where souls go after death?" Chris turned pale. "Goodness he's not going to..."

"No!" Hera exclaimed, looked truly surprised. "Don't think that for a moment child! Have you heard the story of his daughter?"

Gracie and Chris shook their heads, but Kyle and I nodded slowly.

"Miranda Grintip is my husbands' daughter;" Her eyes flashed angrily. "From another woman. Lord Zeus wishes you four to journey into the underworld and bring her back."

"Chris, stupidly stepped up and said, "But if she's in the underworld, wouldn't that make her... Dead?"

Hera muttered under her breath, "_I wish_." Then she turned back to us. "No, my brother, Hades, the lord of the underworld, kidnapped her. She is, _unfortunately _still alive. I can tell you no more than that you will find what you need under your pillow tonight. Set off for the underworld in the morning."

"Wait a second;" Chris was being stupid again. "Why do we have to do this, what's in it for us?"

Hera looked at him sympathetically. "Zeus knows of your struggle with Crystal, and he will, if you succeed, grant you passage to your old dimension." Gracie gasped.

"Let's get packing!" Gracie almost ran back through the gates, but Hera laughed and stopped her.

"I am pleased to see your excitement, but let me give you just a bit of advice before you leave. Zeus forbids me to help much with anything of heroes, but I must help you a little bit.

Hera got on one knee and put her hand on Gracies' shoulder. "Use the amulet Gracie; when you feel scared, the amulet with help. Unfortunately that is all I can tell you. Good luck heroes!" She stood up, and clicked her staff on the ground.

The next second, Hera was gone, and she was kind enough to leave behind the smell of lotus.

"Who's Crystal?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"My sister." Chris looked confused. "And... what did Hera mean 'Your struggle with Crystal?'"

Maybe it was just me, but Gracie had a guilty look on her face.

"There's something I might have forgot to mention..." Gracie wrung her hands. "I had this dream." Immediately interested, I listened close as she told us about the three kids in the forest.

"They're in trouble!" Chris exclaimed.

"I know, but I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew more! I thought it was just a dream!"

"Well we kind of ruled that out with Hera." Kyle shrugged. "I'm still not even sure who she is."

"Well we all have to help. No one wants to get on her bad side." I said. "We should go and start packing. And one of us should probably talk to Jessykay."

"Who's Jessykay?" Gracie asked.

"You'll see soon. Her house is in the alley behind the Ghost Graveyard." Kyle led us to the street where many people were gathering.

"What do you want?" I asked a girl who ran up to us. She looked a little older than me.

"What did _Hera_ want is the question." She asked.

"Nothing of your concern." I told her, and then turned on Kyle. "Call Chase, we need a chariot to town hall; one of his fastest horses. This is urgent enough."

Kyle whipped out his phone and called the son of Poseidon.

"Who's Chase? Where's town hall? Why a chariot?" Gracie fired questions one by one.

"This is Pistis, named after the spirit of trust." Chase arrived on a light green chariot pulled by a bright blue horse. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his shirt was wrinkled along with his jeans. On his wrists were bracelets covered in grotesque charms; Fangs, claws, dried eyeballs, and other assorted monster body parts.

The children of Poseidon, like their father, are extremely temperamental and violent. Chase, luckily, is the only spawn of the sea god here; I don't think anybody could stand another.

"That horse is blue!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Well yeah, is there a problem?" His face was stern, but his dark blue eyes shone, like he was amused. Gracie shook her head vigorously. "Alright then, climb aboard."


End file.
